A hospital video surveillance system comprises several cameras for surveilling several regions within a hospital, in which patients are located, by acquiring video data showing the several regions. The acquired video data are transmitted to a display device located in a caregivers' room, in order to allow a caregiver to monitor the patients via the video data.
A hospital generally has many patients and a large amount of video data is generated and needs to be transmitted to one or several display devices. For coping with this large amount of video data a high data transmission bandwidth is required, which might not be available such that it is might not be possible to surveil all patients continuously in realtime. This can result in a relatively poor quality of the video surveillance of the patients.